Ill Keep Your Memory Vague
by ec1luver1
Summary: Bella is a new-inspiring writer but her old relationship with Edward Cullen broke her heart. Edward as upcoming singer tries to win hearts by dedicating a song to his one and only love.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Charaters. As much as I would love...man i think that line has been used already :'(

Hey guys! This my first fan-fic, so I'm sorry if the grammar and spelling of things is horrible. I never was that great in stuff like that. Um please enjoy and tell me please tell me what is going through your mind as you read. Review.

Summary: Bella is a new-inspiring writer but her old relationship with Edward Cullen broke her heart. Edward as upcoming singer tries to win hearts by dedicating a song to his one and only love. Future sour patch...

Now what is sour patch you may be asking...well its exactly the same as lemons but its just a new name cuz "x" is really sour and then sweet...not sour all the way

In world where things are messed up and Bella and Edward dont meet in Fork's High School and they dont simultaneously look at eachother from across the cafeteria and realize true love....is a story that begins with the magic words.....

* * *

"Gosh darn it…Alice do you think…" As a slid once again the twelfth rejected application down the shredder.

"Yeah?" She just got out the shower and was blow-drying her hair. I really don't understand why she did that. Her short hair usually tried so quickly but whenever I asked her she said it would become frizzy and that was a big no-no unless you were trying to be Amy Winehouse (post-rehab) for Halloween.

"Never mind." I grabbed my keys, my coffee and gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"You go get 'em girl, you'll leave them staring at awe and kissing your newly pedicured feet."

"Yea yea, they always do…" I couldn't help but suppress a cough after that statement. I mean they have two options as hiring managers when they reject you:

Fake a smile and say it's nice to see and meet you.

Write a recommendation for another site that I could get an interview at.

But nooo…that's way to low key and god forbid….cliché. Kiss…my…ass. After the letter that signifies my rejection, they have the nerve to write their cell numbers. One manager even gave me a key to a hotel room and said to meet him at nine with skimpy underwear. Enough said. Tis' why I bought the shredder, to never look at those filthy people's numbers and their disgusting personal lives. I have shredded so many I think I went pro. Maybe that should be a job, a shredderer, I wonder where you get applications….

Alice realized my doubtfulness, as a wedding planner, she saw that a lot.

"Honey, its gonna be fine, just breath, at least this manager is a female." Well that was certainly true and strange considering all of the other ones were males. I sighed and put on my coat.

What the hell was I thinking? I've been looking for a job for three weeks and got rejected in all of them. My life was like a bouncy ball. Alice and I just came out of college 2 months ago and we've been trying to settle down. I haven't been in any relationships as the last one took its toll on me. Edward Cullen was the jerks name; he stole my heart and never gave it back. I can't see any other guy because it just hurts…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Isabella, you have shown great enthusiasm for your writing and I would greatly appreciate you coming back. I can't believe to understand that you've been rejected! Your work is magnificent!"

"Thank you Rachel, it would be in my honor to come again." Whoa…a little too formal there, well I do have an excuse. At the risk of sounding cocky, throughout the whole interview she just kept praising me and telling me how wonderful I write. I am officially on Cloud 9, Seventh Heaven….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second visit, Rachel set me up in my office and settled me as a journalist and part-time editor.

"You must see the view it's absolutely gorgeous."She opened the blinds and all I could do was gawk. You could see the city life of Manhattan just zooming underneath, almost feel the rumble of the metro, see smoke escalating from factories far off but what caught be off-guard was the huge 19 X 20 poster on a side of a building that displayed the one and only…….Edward Cullen.

* * *

Come on...Vamanos!....Everybody, Lets Go! Come lets get to it I know that you can do it! Revieeeeew!

Lets Clear Up the Floor: Names: Alice Brandon, Edward Cullen(yes i kept his sexy last name...it rolls better with the tongue), Bella Swan, and that its sooo far.

Hope you enjoy, mis queridas!! and no im not a spaniard, domican republican, puerto rican, or anything like that. Im just in a spanish mode. Every feel that moment when you just need to let out and speak some other langauge.

I just want you guys to know that I'm random... Look heres a monkey :(|) (its looks better when you do it on gmail)


End file.
